goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Road Show
Road Show (previously Bounce) is a stage musical. Cast Bounce *Richard Kind - Addison Mizner *Howard McGillin - Wilson Mizner *Jane Powell - Mama Mizner *Herndon Lackey - Papa Mizner/Businessman/Englishman/Plantation Owner/Armstrong/Real Estate Owner *Gavin Creel - Hollis Bessemer *Michele Pawk - Nellie Road Show *Alexander Gemignani - Addison Mizner *Michael Cerveris - Wilson Mizner *Claybourne Elder - Hollis Bessemer *William Parry - Papa Mizner *Alma Cuervo - Mama Mizner Plot After the 1933 death of Addison Mizner, people who knew him, including his estranged lover Hollis Bessemer, comment on his life and the way he squandered his talents. Addison's brother Wilson appears and speaks to Addison, who angrily claims that Wilson was the cause of all his failures. The time shifts to Papa Mizner's death in California at the beginning of the 20th century. On his deathbed, Papa charges his sons with the task of using their gifts to shape America, telling them that there's a "road" to follow. Mama Mizner reveals the family's wealth has been eaten away by Papa's long illness and advises the boys to seek gold in Alaska; Addison is reluctant, but goes along with Wilson anyway. In the Klondike, the brothers share a sleeping bag and reminisce about their childhood. Wilson leaves to get supplies while Addison works the claim. Wilson is lured into a game of poker. Addison is shocked to discover his brother gambling. Wilson explains his newfound love of taking risks regardless of what's at stake. Wilson stakes their gold claim in a poker game and wins the saloon in which the game is taking place. A shade of Papa Mizner appears and tells Addison that this was not what he had in mind for his sons. Addison leaves in disgust with his share of Wilson's winnings and travels around the world searching for business opportunities and a sense of purpose. All of his ventures fail due to bad luck. He is left with nothing but souvenirs that inspire him to take up architecture (so he can design a house in which to show them off). Wilson's businesses in Alaska also have failed, so he comes south to seek his brother's help. Wilson seduces and marries Addison's first client, a rich widow, and fritters away her money on various flashy endeavours, including fixed boxing matches and horse races. Although Wilson's various partners lose money, they remain fond of him because of the verve and energy with which he lives. Even Mama Mizner, who is being looked after by Addison and never receives any visits from Wilson, enjoys reading about Wilson's exploits, saying that she can live through him. Only Addison remains uncharmed by Wilson, and when Wilson finally comes back, his resources exhausted, he finds that Mama has died in his absence. Addison angrily throws Wilson out of the house. Learning of rising property interests in Florida, Addison decides to travel to Palm Beach to take advantage of the many rich people settling there who need houses built. On the train he meets Hollis Bessemer, with whom he is instantly smitten. Hollis is the son of a wealthy industrialist, cut off by his father for refusing to enter the family business. His real passion is art, and although he is not himself talented, he dreams of creating an artists' colony in Palm Beach with the help of his aunt, who is staying there in a hotel. Addison shows Hollis's aunt a plan for a house he proposes to build for her. Impressed, she agrees and offers to sponsor Hollis's artists' colony. However, Hollis and Addison, now lovers, are too busy designing resort homes for the rich and enjoying each other's company to follow up on Hollis's original plan. Wilson arrives at Hollis's and Addison's house, destitute and sick. Addison reluctantly takes him in, and when Wilson has recovered, he begins to work on Hollis, persuading him to be a patron to his newest scheme: to build a brand new city in Boca Raton with Wilson as promoter and Addison as chief architect. Wilson's con-man instincts resurface. He promotes the Boca Raton real estate scheme with increasingly extravagant and eventually fraudulent claims, creating a price bubble. Addison goes along, until it is Hollis who finally puts a stop to the real-estate scheme. He asks Addison choose between Wilson and him. Addison, brought to a state of desperation, drives Hollis away by claiming he never loved him. Addison also orders Wilson out of his life, but Wilson insists Addison loves him too much. Addison agrees, but still wants him to go. Wilson leaves for good. But not quite, for in the finale (returning to the first scene) all the characters leave the stage except for Wilson and Addison. At this point, Wilson realises that he, too, has died. The brothers bicker half-heartedly, their differences no longer mattering enough to keep them apart. Confronted by their father, they shrug off his criticisms and the brothers set out together on the road to eternity—or, as Wilson calls it, "the greatest opportunity of all." "Sooner or later," he says, "we're bound to get it right." Musical numbers *"Waste" – Full Company *"It's in Your Hands Now" – Papa *"Gold!" – Full Company *"Brotherly Love" – Addison, Wilson *"The Game" – Wilson *"Addison's Trip" – Full Company *"That Was a Year" – Full Company *"Isn't He Something!" – Mama *"Land Boom!" – Real Estate Agent *"Talent" – Hollis *"You" – Full Company *"The Best Thing That Ever Has Happened" – Addison, Hollis *"The Game" (Reprise) – Wilson *"Addison's City" – Addison, Hollis, Wilson *"Boca Raton" – Full Company *"Get Out" – Addison *"Go" – Wilson *"Finale" – Addison, Wilson Category:Stage musicals